PS, I Love You
by AuntySnix26
Summary: Santana works at The Dash by Diner and lives a normal life as a waitress, just getting by and trying to pay her college bills, rent bills and so on. One day, she gets a letter in the mail. What she doesn't know is that the letter she recieves is the beginning of the rest of her life. G!PSantana.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Santana works at The Dash by Diner and lives a normal life as a waitress, just getting by and trying to pay her college bills, rent bills and so on. One day, she gets a letter in the mail. What she doesn't know is that the letter she recieves is the beginning of the rest of her life.**

**G!PSantana.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**P.S, I Love You**

**Chapter One - The Mysterious Letter**

Wax on. Wax off. Wax on. Wax off.

Those were the words going through Santana's head as she wiped down the counters at The Dash by Diner, watching as the clock ticked to half 6. Closing time. She smiled when the clock struck half 6 and threw the dish cloth under the counter, yanking off her apron and rushing through to the back to hang it up and grab her stuff out of her locker.

"Rach, I'm leaving." she said, tapping on the storage room door to let her co-worker, Rachel, know she was leaving for LAX.

"Okay, tell your sister I say hi." Rachel called through the door. Santana smiled and made her way toward the front door, pushing it open and tugging on her jean jacket before making her way toward her 1963 VW Beetle that was parked on the curb. She climbed in and started it up, pulling off the curb and making her way toward LAX airport. She tapped her hands on the steering wheel and bopped her head along with the radio. Her sister was one of her best friend's and when she'd asked to be flown in to LA, Santana jumped at the chance to buy her a plane ticket.

Santana and Kiara had very similar things about them. Both of them were gay and both of them had dicks. The only real difference was that Kiara was butch, had small breasts, had a boys body and short, scruffy hair. Whereas Santana was quite feminine, got a boob job at 16, curves and long, wavy hair.

_"'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real shady,_

_All you otha Slim Shady's are just imitating,_

_So will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_

_I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?"_

Santana rapped along with Eminem as she pulled up at LAX airport. She parked in the parking lot and waited for her sister. A few minutes passed and there was a tap on the passenger window before the door opened and a tall, scruffy haired brunette climbed in, throwing a duffel bag into the back before slamming the door shut.

"Keeks!" Santana squealed, lunging across the center console to hug her sister. Kiara chuckled and squeezed her sister.

"Hey, sis." she said, pecking Santana's cheek, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Santana asked, ruffling her sister's hair and pulling out of her spot and out of LAX airport, back onto the road, "Buckle up." she mumbled.

"I'm good." Kiara replied, buckling up before fixing her hair, "God, it feels so good to be away from Lima. I can't wait to try out for _LA Galaxy_, sis. I really think I'm gonna make the team."

Kiara was 18 and was on Spring break of her senior year. Her passion was soccer and she'd been going on and on about trying out for _LA Galaxy_. Even though she's a girl and it's not a girls soccer team, she was still gonna try out because she believed she was that good.

"Yeah?" Santana asked, "What are your plans if you do make the team? Are you gonna move up here?"

"Yeah... Yeah." Kiara said, "Definitely."

"Well, I'm gonna make a deal with you." Santana started, "If you make the team, mom's agreed to let you move in with me-"

"Oh, my god!" Kiara squealed, cutting her sister off only to get a pointed finger in the air.

"-but only... If you get a part time job to pay your half of the rent." Santana finished.

"Oh, San." Kiara let out in a breath before chuckling excitedly, "Deal. Yes, that's perfect!"

"Okay then." Santana said, "When are your tryouts?"

"Uh, this weekend." Kiara answered, "Saturday. I'm pumped!"

"That's good." Santana said with a chuckle, "When will you know if you made the team?"

"That day probably." Kiara replied, digging her phone out of her baggy jean pocket, "How's the diner?"

"Meh, it's doing okay." Santana said, "The pay's good so, that's a plus. But, I'm definitely not gonna be working there forever."

"Yeah, you don't want that." Kiara said, "But, I'm sure you'll get a job somewhere as a counselor."

"I'm just done with all this studying crap." Santana said, making a right turn for her apartment building.

"I know but, you're almost there." Kiara said, smiling when her sister sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I've been studying since I got out of fucking high school. I didn't even take a gap year." Santana said, pulling up outside her apartment, "Home sweet home." she mumbled, unbuckling her seat belt, "I'm done at the end of this year though, so... Thank god for that."

"I think that's awesome, San." Kiara said, unbuckling as well and reaching into the back, grabbing her duffel bag and climbing out of the car, waiting while Santana locked it as she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. The two girls started walking into the building and toward Santana's apartment.

"Here's my keys. You go in. I wanna check my mail." Santana said, handing Kiara her apartment keys before jogging toward the mail boxes. She opened hers up and saw there were 4 letters waiting. She sighed and took them out, "Bills, bills, bills, bi- huh?"

On the front of the last envelope it said:

_5700 West Centinela_

_Los Angeles, CA, 90045_

_Palermo_

She frowned and closed her mail box, tucking the keys into her pocket as she walked toward her apartment, frowning at the letter. She opened her apartment door and closed it behind her, throwing the bills on the table next to the door before walking towards the livingroom and sitting down on the couch, immediately opening up the envelope and taking out the handwritten letter inside.

_Dear Whoever,_

_So, this is kinda weird, I know but I'll be honest, this letter is a result of my pure boredom. Right now, I'm sitting in my apartment, writing to you. How did I get this to you? Well, truth is, your apartment is where my grandma used to live. She died though. Don't freak out, she didn't die in the apartment. I just thought I'd write to you and see if you'd get it. Obviously if you did get it, then hopefully you're nice enough to reply._

_I know you must think I'm absolutely insane but, hey, the best people are. My name's Brittany Pierce and I'm 23 years old. Now, if you do want to reply (keep in mind, you don't have to) then my address is:_

_355 Berry Street_

_San Francisco, CA, 94158_

_Golden Gate B2A_

_Please don't freak out that I'm just randomly handing out my address to you. If you're a cereal killer then be warned, I have pepper spray._

_That's it!_

_From, Brittany._

_P.S I bet you're a girl._

Santana frowned to herself at the strangeness of this letter and wondered why the hell this girl would want to write to her if she didn't even know her. Some people boggled her mind. She sighed and folded the letter back up, tucking it into the envelope and standing up, walking toward her bedroom and putting it on her nightstand. She'll deal with it later. Right now she has to pay bills. She groaned and walked toward the front door, taking the 3 bills off of the table by the door and making her way to the kitchen to sort through them.

"San, why don't you have any food?" Kiara asked, fridge open and a frown in place on her face, looking for food.

"Because I haven't been shopping." Santana said, scratching her head as she read the bills. She started to pay them on her lap top and once she was finished, she tucked all of them into a compartment in her kitchen. She always kept her bills just in case a payment bounced. She then dug out a few bucks from her pocket and handed them to Kiara, "Here, take this, take my car and go buy food. Get anything you want that costs as much as I gave you." Kiara smiled and held out her hand.

"I need your keys." she said, smiling as Santana dug them out of her pocket and held them out.

"Don't crash my car." she said, hesitating to hand them to kiara but pulling them back.

"I won't."

"I've had her since I was 16." Santana said, handing them out and then pulling them back.

"I know."

"I've had her for 9 years and I haven't crashed her once." Santana said, handing out her keys only to snatch them back yet again.

"San, I get it. I won't crash her." Kiara said.

"She's my baby."

"San! Just gimme the keys. I'm a safe driver." Kiara said. Santana's eyebrow raised as if being pulled by a string.

"Kiara, you crashed mom's Jaguar when you decided to pull out of the garage before opening it." Santana said.

"I was 14." Kiara said, "That was 4 years ago when I didn't have my license. I'm a good driver, I promise." Santana sighed and handed over her keys.

"Seriously, I'm not joking." Santana said in all seriousness, "Be careful."

"You can trust me." Kiara said, tucking the keys into her pocket and walking past Santana toward the front door, "I'll get you twizzlers." she said before the door shut and she was gone. Santana sighed and sat down again, laptop open and going onto Facebook.

"So great seeing my sister again. The little shit has already found a way to con me into letting her drive my car. I have no doubt in my mind that she's looking for sand to drive around on. Oh well..."

Santana let her mind wander with thoughts on that strange letter. I mean, sure the girl's spelling of serial killer was quite cute in the fact that she spelled it cereal killer. But, what if this girl wasn't really a girl? What if she was some 65 year old guy living somewhere in San Francisco who'd looked up her address and is now stalking her?... Couldn't be. The handwriting was too bubbly and girly. Brittany Pierce. Sounded like a real name and not that of a stripper, right?

With a sigh, Santana stood up and made her way to her bedroom to get a piece of paper and a pen. She made her way back to the kitchen and sat down again, beginning to write.

_355 Berry Street_

_San Francisco, CA, 94158_

_Golden Gate B2A_

_Dear Brittany,_

She started scribbling down a letter, scratching out a few things where she made spelling mistakes or wrote the wrong thing down. Her tongue was sticking out the right side of her mouth as she wrote when her sister walked inside, closing the door with her foot, car keys in her mouth as she walked toward the kitchen and glanced at Santana.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, beginning to unpack the groceries.

"I'm replying to a letter I got." Santana answered, scratching out something she'd written and then starting again.

"Ooh, is it a love letter?" Kiara asked, tossing the pack of twizzlers over to Santana.

"No, Kiara." Santana said, frantically scribbling, "That reminds me, how's your love life?"

"Shut up." Kiara scolded, "I haven't even done it yet."

"You're 18, you've got a dick and you haven't even lost your virginity yet?" Santana asked, looking up at her sister, placing her pen down, "Open the second drawer down and grab an envelope and a stamp." she mumbled.

"Sure." Kiara said, doing as Santana instructed before answering the question, "And, yes. I'm still a virgin. But, not to worry, once I move here I'm gonna meet a girl and shall then be a virgin no more."

"Good for you." Santana said, taking the envelope and stamp from Kiara before folding up her letter and stuffing it into the envelope, sealing it shut and sticking the stamp on. She then wrote down the address and sighed, "You want me to set you up with someone? Rachel knows a few girls that go to NYADA with her and she could give me a few numbers for you."

"NYADA? That's that performing arts school, right? In New York?" Kiara asked, earning a nod from Santana, "Okay then. Hook me up, why don't you. It couldn't hurt to meet someone, right? Even if she's in New York."

"Exactly." Santana said, "Now, I'm gonna go post this and I'll see you in a few. You want me to rent a movie or something?"

"Yeah. Get something scary." Kiara said, "Horror movie night! Ooh, Ooh, get **The Woman in Black**."

"Okay, I will. What do you want for dinner? Pizza or Chinese?" Santana asked.

"Mmm... Chinese. I had pizza last night."

"Okay. See you later." Santana said, walking out of her apartment, only to walk back in and hold out her hand, "Keys."

"Oh, right." Kiara said, picking up the keys and throwing them to Santana, "Drive safe!"

"If there is one scratch on my car, I swear to god, I'll kill you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: So, this story isn't based off of the movie P.S, I love you, but, I thought the letter thing was a cute idea. Sorry this chapter was so short but, next chapter will be longer and you'll meet Brittany in the next chapter as well as reading Santana's reply. Tell me what you thought?**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S, I Love You **

**Chapter Two - The Reply **

Envelopes. Envelopes and envelopes filled Brittany's mailbox. She reached in and grabbed a handful, stuffing them into her bag before reaching in and taking the last handful, shoving that into her bag and then closing her mailbox. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tucked her keys into her pocket, walking toward her apartment. This day was the same as any other day for Brittany. Half day at the day care center and half day teaching dance. It was safe to say she was exhausted. With a sigh, she pushed her door open and closed it behind her, resting her body against it before tossing her keys down and carrying her bag through to her bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and crawled up to the pillows, groaning as her head hit them. She'd now decided she was taking a nap. And then her phone rang. She lifted herself slightly, only to flop back down again like a pancake flops to a plate. She groaned again and reached into her pocket, her long, pale fingers pulling on her leg, crawling further into her pocket and gently grasping her phone. She yanked it out and brought it to her ear, clicking _answer _and letting her eyes flutter closed.

"Hello?" she answered, exhaustion clear in her voice. On the other end, a chirpy tone was heard and Brittany let her lips curve into the smallest of smiles.

"Britt! I'm so relieved you answered."

"Hi, mom." Brittany said, "What's up?"

"Well, I'm going to Lima to visit Beepa. I called him this morning and he thought I was Meema. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Brittany asked.

"Ryan." her mother stated, "Although he is 15, I don't trust him alone in the house. I know you're busy and have your own life but I was wondering if-"

"Yeah, I'll watch him. He can come here." Brittany said, eyes now open as she rolled onto her back, forcing herself to sit up and lift the bottom of her bag. She watched with tired eyes as the stack of envelopes fell out, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. You're sure he can come over? I could always arrange for him to stay at a friend's."

"Mom, it's fine. I'm not doing anything tomorrow night anyways." Brittany said, phone now on speaker as it rested on her lap. She lifted the stack of envelopes and put them in a pile in front of her.

"Britt, thank you. I'll drop him off around 8? Yes?" her mother suggested.

"Perfect." Brittany said, beginning to sort through her mail. A few bills, birthday money from Beepa, letters from her sister and one letter from Meema... Wait, "I gotta go, mom. I'll call you tonight." she said and hung up, staring at the envelope with her name on it in all capitals. She immediately tore open the envelope and took out the letter. It was handwritten but the all capital writing was perfect throughout. She unfolded it and ran her fingers over the back of the letter, smiling at the feel of the dents the writing had made in the page. This letter definitely wasn't from Meema. Meema died. The person who was living in her Meema's old apartment replied. She squealed and turned the letter over, beginning to read.

_355 Berry Street _

_San Francisco, CA, 94158_

_Golden Gate B2A_

_Dear Brittany,_

_Lucky for you, I'm not a serial killer. I'm a waitress. Did you notice the 'ess'. Meaning your P.S was correct, I am, in fact, a girl. My name's Santana Lopez and I'm 25 years old._

_I was really quite confused when I read your letter, but only because I don't know you. You sound like a nice person though and judging by your handwriting, you're quite bubbly. I like that. If it weren't for your handwriting, I probably wouldn't have replied._

_It's pretty cool that I'm living in your grandma's old apartment. It's a pretty small world... Even though it's really not a small world. The world's huge._

_Anyways, like I said, I'm a waitress. You clearly already know where I live, so... What do you do?_

_From Santana._

_P.S, I bet you've got nice eyes._

"Santana Lopez." she said to herself, smiling at the letter, "Well, Santana Lopez, I bet you have nice eyes too."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After about a dozen drafts of a reply letter, Brittany smiled at the final letter and folded it neatly, tucking it into a pink envelope. She neatly wrote the address down and stuck a stamp on before sealing the envelope shut. She checked her watch and put the letter down, sliding her feet into her converse sneakers, tying the laces and then standing up, lifting the envelope off of her coffee table and patting her pocket, making sure she had her keys. After that, she walked out of her front door and closed it behind her, locking it before making her way down to her car. She squeezed the envelope in her hand as she drove to the post office. Skipping excitedly inside, she posted the letter and then left, making her way to the airport. Today was the day her sister visited.

Maxine lived in Los Angeles and she was striving to become an actress. She took a few classes at a university in New York when she had time to fly up.

Once Brittany had found a spot to park at the airport, she got out of her car and walked inside to meet her sister. Well, _half _sister. The two of them shared a mother but had different fathers. Maxine was known as _Maxine Jenny _and their brother Ryan was known as _Ryan Jenny._

As soon as Brittany was inside, she went to the place she'd told her sister to meet her and a smile took over her face when she saw her 19 year old sister staring at a little brunette boy with an adoring smile on her face.

"His mother probably thinks you're a creep." Brittany said, chuckling as blue eyes met hers and a smile overtook Maxine's face.

"Hey." she said, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck, her dyed brown her tied in a high but messy bun, strands falling down the sides of her face, tickling Brittany's nose.

"Hey, how are you?" Brittany asked, moving out of the hug and grabbing the straps of Maxine's bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Still a little air sick but otherwise, good. You?" Maxine asked, breaths slightly heavy and forehead sheened over with sweat.

"I'm tired." Brittany answered, "You really don't look too good."

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl, but, you know, whatever." Maxine said as the two of them walked toward Brittany's car.

"You want an anti-nausea pill?" Brittany asked, unlocking her car.

"No, it's okay. I've taken two so, it should start working soon." Maxine said, watching as Brittany put her bag in the trunk. The both of them got into the car and Brittany pulled out of the spot.

"So, don't be pissed but Ryan's staying the night tomorrow. Mom's visiting Beepa and she doesn't trust Ry alone in the house."

"Oh, god." Maxine said, "I'm not in the mood for his shit."

"I know, but we're only gonna have to deal with it for one night." Brittany said, "Maybe not even. You can go out and let me deal with it."

"No, that's okay. I'm not even thinking about going out after what happened this weekend." Maxine said.

"Why, what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I was in LA and I was at a club. Don't ask how I got in. You don't wanna know. Anyways, I met this girl there and we talked the entire night. The only problem is that while we were talking, we were drinking." Maxine answered, "Jesus, my liver is bust."

"Jeez, Max." Brittany said, "But, this girl." she said while wiggling her eyebrows, "Did you get her number?"

"No, she said that we shouldn't exchange names or numbers." Maxine said, earning a frown from Brittany, "She was pretty drunk but, she said that we should introduce ourselves by usernames. You know, like dating websites and stuff. So, I made up a username and wrote it down on a napkin for her."

"What was your username?" Brittany asked.

"PotsandPans11." Maxine said, "And she wrote down hers on a napkin." Maxine then dug in her purse and pulled out a napkin, "This is her username."

_Dribbledrabble12_

"That's such a weird thing to do." Brittany said, focusing on the road again.

"Yeah, but, she said I should go onto this website called and use my username and then look her up." Maxine said.

"What, is that a dating website?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. But, there are no first or last names. Only cute little usernames." Maxine said, "She was really pretty and super sweet."

"Well, I'd say that's a score." Brittany said.

"Yeah, we've actually been talking a lot on _catchthefish._" Maxine said, "We message each other everyday. She still refuses to tell me her name and told me not to tell her mine until we see each other again."

"Well, when's that gonna be?"

"No idea." Maxine said, "She's leaving it up to fate or whatever. When we see each other again it has to be unplanned."

"Why?"

"Because that way we'll know it's meant to be." Maxine said, "It's super serendipity but, I don't know, I found it cute."

"That _is _kinda cute." Brittany said, "Tsa- Aw! What a little cutie. Dribbledrabble12."

"Yeah." Maxine said, "So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone? Say yes."

"No." Brittany said, "I've been on dates but it hasn't worked out because they've been with parents from the day care."

"Britt!" Maxine squealed with a giggle, "You are such a little slut!"

"How am I a slut?"

"What, you're just gonna sit there and tell me that you didn't sleep with any of them?"

"I slept with one but, that's beside the point."

"Was it good?" Maxine asked, smiling at her sister.

"No, he had like a tiny dick. It was horrible." Brittany said, "He took off his pants and I was literally like: _And then...?_"

"Oh, no. That's not good." Maxine said.

"No." Brittany said, "It wasn't good at all."

Brittany pulled up outside her apartment building and jumped out of the car, locking it once Maxine was out and then quickly grabbing her bag from the trunk. The two of them walked inside together and Brittany put Maxine's bag in the guest room.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, opening her fridge and scanning through it.

"What do you have?" Maxine asked, sitting at the island and resting her head in her hand.

"Um... I can make french fries with pork and crackling?" Brittany suggested. Maxine smiled and nodded.

"Sounds awesome." she said, "Do you have anything to drink? I need something for my taste buds."

"Uh, yeah. I have coke, Dr Pepper, Ice tea peach. Orange juice and milk. I can also make you coffee or give you water." Brittany said. Maxine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'll have."

"Ice tea it is." Brittany said, taking out an ice tea and a Dr Pepper. She handed her sister the ice tea and got out two straws. Once the both of them had their straws in their drinks and were drinking away, Maxine started to laugh, "What?"

"Tubbs is running his fur up and down my foot." Maxine said before squealing.

"He missed you."

"I missed him too but he should really learn to not do that to people." Maxine said, "What if I had swallowed while I was laughing? Then what? Then there'd be nose ice tea all over the kitchen counter."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**The Next Day **

"Gin."

"We were playing gin?" Maxine asked, frowning at her cards, "I thought we were playing poker."

"Where are the poker chips, Max?"

"I thought we were betting pretzels?"

"Those are snacks." Brittany said with a giggle, shuffling up the cards again, "You wanna play snap?"

"Yeah," Maxine answered as Brittany started handing out the cards again, half and half, "So, what time's Ry getting here?"

"Uh, mom's dropping him off at 8." Brittany replied, "I'm not too excited for that."

"Me neither," Maxine agreed, "Not after the last time I saw him."

"Oh, god." Brittany said, "Don't even remind me. He still speaks to people like that."

"Jesus," Maxine said, "How are mom and dad raising him?"

"I don't know. Sean's drunk most of the time and mom's usually working. It must be hard for Ry." Brittany said. She always referred to Ryan and Maxine's father as _Sean. _She hated the man. She never understood what her mother saw in him. He was an asshole. Abusive when he was drunk too. She couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, trust me, I've experienced my dad drunk plenty of times and because Ryan's a boy, he must have it so much harder than you and I ever did." Maxine said, picking up her cards and holding them in her palm, face down.

"Yeah." Brittany said, turning her first card over and nodding to her sister to do the same, "Last time I went over there to see mom, he had cuts on his knuckles."

"Really?" Maxine asked, slamming her hand down on the cards, "Snap!"

"Yeah, he had a bruise on his arm too." Brittany confirmed as they continued to play, "Snap!"

"Dammit." Maxine mumbled, "I know my dad hits him. I've seen it. He never hit me but that still doesn't make it right."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed, "What are we gonna have for dinner?"

"Ooh, god. No idea - Snap! - Maybe something easy." Maxine said, "Homemade chicken and mushroom pies?"

"Yes. That sounds winning." Brittany said, "We need to go grocery shopping though."

"Awesome. After this game we'll go." Maxine said, "Snap!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**At the Grocery Store **

"Mushrooms?"

"I've got."

"Chicken?"

"Already in the cart."

"Tampons?"

"Cupboard under the sink in my bathroom."

"Awesome. Looks like we've got everything we need."

"Oh, maybe just get some twizzlers too. For mom. You know how she gets when she's on a plane." Brittany said. Maxine nodded and grabbed a pack of twizzlers off of the shelf and the two of them walked to the counter to pay. Once they'd payed, they put the groceries in the trunk of the car, stopped at the pet store to get treats for Lord Tubbington and then went back to Brittany's apartment.

"Chicken and mushroom pie!"

"Pie, pie, pie!" Maxine echoed as the two sisters walked into the apartment with the groceries in hand.

"And Brittany's special gravy!"

"Oh, my god. What a party!" Maxine said playfully, plonking the groceries down on the counter and unpacking them.

"Max, your laptop's going crazy over there." Brittany said, helping unpack the groceries while Maxine's laptop binged constantly. Maxine nodded and folded up the now empty brown paper bag before moving over to her laptop and looking at it. She smiled and started typing something, "Ooh, dribbledrabble12 has got you smitten."

"Shut up. She just sends me really cute messages." Maxine said, chewing on her lower lip, eyes glued to her laptop screen.

"So, to put it shortly. She's got you smitten."

"Whatevs." Maxine replied with a smile and a roll of the eyes, "Tell me what to say back."

"I don't know. What did she say?" Brittany asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You'll blush." Maxine warned, earning a smile.

"You know I don't blush." Brittany said, "What'd she say?"

"Okay, she said: _'If you were sad at the bottom of the ocean, I'd drown so we could be together.' _So, what should I say back?"

"That's so adorable." Brittany commented with a smile, "Say: _'If you're ugly, you're nice.'_"

"Jesus, Britt! I can't say that to her. Besides, she's not ugly, she's super hot _and _she's nice. Try again."

"Okay, um... How 'bout: _'You put a twinkle in my eye.'_?"

"Britt... We aren't in love."

"So, you can't tell her she puts a twinkle in your eye?"

"No, B, she's gonna think I'm weird."

"You're so annoying, just say whatever you want."

"Kay... How do you spell _'Aw'_?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: So, I know you might find it weird that both Santana **_**and **_**Brittany's sisters are visiting but, it's happening for a reason. Also, for now, there is going to be lots of sister-sister bonding because, of course, Brittana hasn't met in person yet. I know you may find it slightly annoying that I focused on Maxine's "relationship" quite a bit in this chapter but... There's a reason for that. If you wanna guess the reason, go ahead but, it's a pretty important element to the story.**

**I'll update again when I can. Thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing, favoriting and following in the last one. Means a lot.**


End file.
